Scientist
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Kradam is engaged, and everything is going great...not. Things only get worse when Adam makes the biggest mistake of his life. Who will be hurt when all is said and done? Chapters are mostly drabbles to the lyrics of Scientist. Requested by ChiaMarie23
1. Call Up to Meet You

Scientist

* * *

I'm writing this fic as a request from ChiaMarie23. This was all her awesome idea=D The first few chapters will be really short, but I'll try to get Chapter 2 up soon.

* * *

Call Up to Meet You

I was fed up with him. I loved him, but hated him right now. He just didn't get it. He didn't understand how stupid he sounded right now, acting like color of the curtains meant shit to me.

"Kris...As important as this is to you, I need to get out for a minute..." Before Kris could protest, I left, whipping out my cell phone.

"Hey Adam, wasup?"

"Not much Alli...Kris is complaining about curtains or something...I need something to do..."

Allison laughed. "You remember what today is?"

"Of course! Shit...my little sister's 21..."

"Lol...so wanna hang out? I'm going to a bar with a few friends for a party!"

"Sure...I could use some time away from this 'home' thing...I'm a rockstar, not a housewife..."

"Well I'll see ya soon...Bye Adam!"

* * *

A few hours and an uncounted number of drinks later, I was, to put it one way completely wasted. All I knew was that my head ached when I woke up. With someone next to me.

"ALLISON?!?"

She woke up, looked at her surroundings, and screamed.

"W-What happened Adam?"

"I don't know...I guess I got drunk and-"

"I think so...I-I should go..." With that, the red head ran out, grabbing her clothes and leaving.

"Shit...things are gonna be a bajillion times weirder now that we..."

I sighed, lying back down.

* * *

So whataya think? Reviews are luv=D Also, I do recommend the song The Scientist by Coldplay, or Katelyn Epperly or Natasha Bedingfield's version…


	2. Tell You I'm Sorry

Scientist

* * *

YAY!!!!! I actually got this done=)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tell You I'm Sorry

"What the fuck Adam?!? You come home at noon after being gone since yesterday afternoon with a hangover! What has gotten into you?!?"

"I don't know...It's like...things have gotten so awkward since we got this house...trying to get everything ready for the wedding...and trying to figure out where we can actually go for it, is so much..."

Kris stopped yelled, softening his expression. "Adam...you know I still love you. I'm sorry I'm getting so...so...paranoid...I just want it to be perfect. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone at all, and I always will..."

"I'm sorry Kris. I should take this more seriously...I guess that's how I'm worrying about it. By not worrying..."

Kris laughed. I kissed him everything was back to normal. Sure, I really had to talk to Allison to clear the air, but rout now that could wait. My lover's arms were ready and eager to be held.

It was something I couldn't deny him. Not after the incident last night.

* * *

"A-Adam?"

"Yes Allison?"

"I just wanted to call to say-"

"I'm sorry. I screwed up. You're just a-"

"ADAM I'M 21 AND I'M PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF TAKING RESPONSIBILTY FOR MY

OWN ACTIONS...Oh my God I'm sorry...I-I-"

She hung up.

Somehow, it made me feel worse. I was shocked I could feel worse than I had when I woke up that morning. I had never regretted sex that much before. Usually, I knew what was going on, loved the person, or never saw them again. Allison was different. Not only was she my sister, but also she was also so young. As far as I knew, she had lost her virginity to me, and that wasn't something I was proud of. I had friends who started dating and didn't work out after having sex. That was the last thing I wanted with Allison. I loved her, but I wish I hadn't loved her like that.


	3. You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

Huge apology is due to ChiaMarie23. She has waited a long time for this. Too long. I've actually had it done for a while but due to technical problems, as well as time and my stupidity (I pressed Delete when I tried to send myself the file…), it has been delayed…Once again, I'm sorry, and I hope this is worth the wait…

Oh yeah and I've had this idea since before this happened, but Allison and Kris covered this song and it's really awesome=D

Chapter 3- You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

Allison's POV

It had been a long time since I had last spoken to Adam. Sure, it was only three weeks, which was like nothing to some people, like the ones who went to high school together and never talked again until they ran into each other in a café and ended up catching up over lunch until they realize they're late for work…But it was different for us. We were like brother and sister. At least, to him we were. To me, he was my knight in black leather and eyeliner and nail polish.

But he'd never feel the same way. He was gay. He loved Kris. They were engaged.

It all just hit me again. And it hurt. But still, I knew he loved me. Somehow, that was all that mattered. Even if it kinda was incest the fact that I was carrying his child.

But everything hit me again. My world was falling apart right around my feet. I was pregnant at 21. I was pregnant with the child of a guy who considered me his brother. They guy who I loved and would never be able to tell the truth. If I did…

The only other option was one I could never do. Getting an abortion wouldn't just kill the baby, it'd kill me. I felt like it was murder, and I didn't want to be responsible for it. Not after the stories I had heard from various people, one sticking out being a close friend who got pregnant at 16 and got an abortion before anyone else, except for me, another close friend, and the would be father, knew anything. She regretted it. She regretted it when she saw her baby just thrown away, literally and figuratively. I couldn't do it. Especially since I was 5 years older, had money because I was a celebrity, and-

I was a celebrity. Everyone who know, and my career and life would be ruined. Unless I somehow married or found an excuse, by career would be ruined by a baby scandal. In America's eyes, I was the sweet, innocent girl next door, who just happened to be talented, not a slut. Still, people didn't understand these things, and instead of trying, they just change their mind, usually against others, and only based on the hazy facts. Since marrying Adam was out of the question…

He deserved to know.

I went to his house sometime the next day. I hadn't seen him since I ran out, and I still felt terrible for it.

"Alli!" Adam smiled. I gave a weak smile back. He noticed something wrong. That's how well we knew each other. Or, at least that's what I wanted to believe. I could have been that obvious…

"Adam…I'm-" I couldn't do it. Not with that concerned look in his eyes. Not with Kris around, who wasn't right there, but probably somewhere in the house where Adam's scream would be audible. "Fat."

"Allison…You're a beautiful and amazing girl and I love-"

"No! I'm not! And what if it's not my fault that I'm gonna be fat? And what if I don't deserve to be loved and-"

"I'll still be h-"

"No you won't!" And I ran. Just like some little toddler. Scared.


	4. I Had to Find You

Scientist Chapter 4-I Had to Find You

Hopefully I'll be able to update more often because it's summer=P

…

Allison ran from my doorstep.

"Allison! Come back! I-"

She was gone.

…

Allison...I thought. I loved her. She was like the sister I never had, and she needed me. Or so it seemed…

"Adam?" Kris called from somewhere inside. "Are you alright? Did-Did you just yell Allison?"

I hesitated. "Y-Yeah...She just left. She looked upset and only was out of her car for, like, 3 minutes maybe..."

"Well don't just stand there then dumbass! It's obvious that something's wrong and she needs us."

"Allison's not a child anymore. She wants to take care of herself and we can't control her and-"

"Just because she 21 now doesn't mean she's completely grown up. You know what 21 year olds do on their birthday. They get drunk and...hookup..."

I gulped. It was like Kris knew my guilt.

"Can you come with me? To find her?"

"Of course Adam. She's my sister too..."

…

Allison's POV

I felt like shit. Adam had done nothing wrong, and I was treating him like he wasn't there. Didn't he deserve to know he was going to be a father? Why couldn't I get those two fucking words out?

I looked in my rearview mirror. There was Adam, speeding behind me as if he cared to catch up with me. I wanted him. I wanted to pull over and for him to pull over too and to get out of his car and I would kiss him. Right there. But I couldn't. Kris was with him.

It hurt too much to see them in love. To know that I'd never be in Kris' place.

I kept driving, not once looking back in an attempt to keep myself from being humiliated. At least more so than I already was.

I got off the highway and made about twenty or so turns to lose them. Adam was really persistent…That was one thing I loved about him. He wouldn't stop until he could look out at the world and be happy with what he saw. But that was the attitude that would ruin my life.

I parked in an abandoned parking lot of a closed store, locating Adam and Kris' car down the street, probably still searching for me. I got out of the car to walk around for a while. Walking was good for me. It helped me think, which was definitely something I would have to do a lot of. Luckily for me it was dark outside, otherwise my hair would have been a definite giveaway.

Even in the dark it was.

Kris' POV

"ADAM SLOW DOWN OR YOU'LL HIT THE PEDES-. Oh my God it's Allison…"

Adam stopped the car, parking it next to the one we both knew was hers. The car was barely stopped when Adam bolted out, following the girl.

He cared so much about her. I knew he loved me, but I knew there was a huge part of his heart that went to the girl. I loved them both, but part of me was jealous. Alli was like a sister to me. I knew that if Adam was straight, he would have immediately ran to Allison. I could tell that she loved him. More than just a friend. Like I loved him.

Allison was sitting on a bench crying when we caught up with her. When she saw us, she got up, but Adam's grasp was stronger than her willpower.

She muttered something that was just barely audible. "We'll talk in the car…"

When we got in her car, Adam looked at her, as if trying to read the expression off of her dimly lit face.

"You're hiding something. You know that we love you and just want to help-" Adam was cut off by Allison's tears.

"You'll hate me."

"We could never hate you Alli," I started, putting my arm around Allison. The three of us were in the backseat, Allison in the middle with my lover and I on either side of the girl. "Just tell us so we can help you."

She hesitated.

"I…I'm pregnant."

I was shocked. Honestly, I was disappointed, but also confused.

"Who's the father?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence, only to make it more awkward.

Once again, Allison hesitated. She looked around, from me to Adam, then back to me, then again to Adam. Finally, she answered. "I-I-I don't know…"

"That's not the Allison I know. Talk to me when you do know." With that, I got out of the car and drove home, not bothering to realize how stupid I sounded, or how I left Adam in Allison's car.

I couldn't sleep that night. I had too much guilt. Here was my chance to help this poor girl who obviously was paying for her mistake and I blew it. Adam obviously hadn't left her or treated her as badly as I did. If he wanted to, he would have been out of the car before I was. But he wasn't going to. He wasn't cruel like I was. He got a ride home.

"Kris, I know you're mad, but Allison's going to stay with us for a while…Or at least for the night."

"Fine…I feel really bad but…I don't know…Part of me wants to be mad at Alli, but the other wants me to be mad at who ever…"

Adam looked pale as a sheet, either at the idea of me beating a guy up, or the idea of Allison having sex.

"Kris…Alli told me something…And I think I should tell you…"

…...

This would be a perfect time for Adam to tell Kris the truth…But will he? Tell me what you think!


End file.
